


My little Pony in Inside Out...

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Inside Out (2015), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a mlp/Inside out crossover. Smile, come on pinkie likes it when she sees it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mlp or Inside Out

'Waste of space?! Holy disgrace?!! Geeze! Must have angered Minkie. I sneezed as death took me blissfully. Last feeling was a knife against my skull. After that I seemed to have lost connection.

...  
...  
...  
...Oh silence as sweet as Death! Quiet without Mom's ranting. Wind against my scars. Feeling like I am be tumbled endlessly in a war of Torrent! Fighting to be in the same world of my soulmate felt terrunderful. Both terrific and wonderful.

"My name is Pinkie Pie and this is my story of how I became not the emotion of laughter! But the emotion of Ecstasy... Hold that thought! I felt the mane seven's presence here as well...  
...  
...  
...  
Not to be a bit of a fourth wall breaker but...  
...  
...  
...  
Go on to the next chapters. It shows how the rest of the mane seven comes into this place. Love(Queen Lulu), Truth(Applejack), Awesomeness (Rainbow Dash), Daintiness(Rarity), Knowledge(Twilight), Sanity(Fluttershy)...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I am slipping...  
...slipping away from you!...  
I am sorry that I failed you, Ponyville!...  
Keep on Smiling...  
Smile...  
Smile...  
I just want to smile...


	2. Love

Pain, was all I felt after a deafening screech. I couldn't remember if it was me or Rarity, for I had gone to save Amnesia Belle from even being recreated. Well that didn't work out! Now I was dead. I died at the hooves of good ol' Amnesia Fluttershy. She used to be my friend! Well not since she killed me. She was my mortal enemy now!!!  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I suppose you don't want to hear anymore of my rants.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Wait did Pinkie say this was her story?!? Derpy Kamari Whooves!!! I forbade you from telling her that!!!  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Loved ones always betray us...  
At least the loved ones I felt us coming to live with consisted of the Emotions and Fear. Ah yes! Fear is my Lifemate. NOO!!! YOU IGNORANT FOALS!!! DISCORD IS MY SOULMATE!!! WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE COMING TO THIS PLACE!!!...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Sorry...  
I regret that...  
Go on! Read about my friend, AJ! She is next...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
WAIT A BUCKING MINUTE!!! I DID NOT JUST BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!!!...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Sigh! You must probably hate me now!...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I am fading...  
Goodbye Equestria...  
Zzz....


	3. Truth

Ah'm sorry Applebloom. Yer the big sister now ah guess...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Lulu must have sent you to find me...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Sorry Equestria...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Mother Moon! If ah may ask, can yah bring me to where mah friends are?...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
See you soon. I miss y'all...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I can see them...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Their unconscious...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Goodbye Sweet Apple Acres...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...I just want to be home...  
...  
...  
Slipping into...  
...  
...  
...  
Zzz........................


	4. Awesomeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Once they get done with the stories and last words, The real story will begin.

How could this happen to I, Rainbowdash!!! I guess I must have misjudged the distance of the ground...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Scoots if you hear me then please know that I love........  
...  
...  
...  
...  
*Eerie silence ringing noise...,


	5. Rarity

How...  
Wha?...  
why!...   
Where am I?...  
this is so unfit for a generous pony unlike myself...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
"I miss you!" rang a bubbly voice.  
...SWEETIE WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING!?!...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
I am feeling a weird calmness...  
...Maybe the Cough turned me...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
NO!!! SWEETIE I NEED YOU...  
...  
What's this? A note!?!?!?!?!?!  
Good bye sister. It was nice seeing you...I hope I will meet you in Ponyheaven, Love Sweetie Belle.


	6. Knowledge

DEAR CELESTIA!!! I AM YOUR STRAIGHT A STUDENT!!! HOW COULD GET THE COUGH!!!  
I feel...  
Fuzzy like losing my conscious...  
...why Mr smarty pants?...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Well I guess this is goodbye forever Princess Celestia!...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...Smile...


	7. Sanity

Hush now...  
Quiet now...  
Peaceful isn't it, Sweetheart?  
Angel waddya doin here!!!  
Wait we died in a forest fire? Is that what you are telling me, baby?...  
...I died...  
...I sense the rest....  
...I can feel the emotion of Sadness...  
...at least I kept my sanity in the forest fire....  
...I know how nature took its course...  
...Goodbye everypony...


	8. Pinkie Pie

"Hello? Hello? Who are you and are you all right?" asked a voice. My vision swam in front of my baby blue optics. "I am Pinkie Pie!" I chirped. "You may call me the epitome of Ecstasy! Me and the Elements of Harmony went on many adventures together! I am the element of Laughter!!!"

"That still doesn't explain why you are in my room, Pinkie Pie..." said the voice as it became stern. "Well um you see, umm... I like making people laugh!" I admitted sheepishily with a grin on my maw.

"Me too! I am Joy and you are in my room!" chirped what looked like a walking monkey with no fur except for electric blue that covered her head. She had on a dress.

"Ooh let's plan a party for everyone!" I chirped happily as I pulled my party cannon out of nowhere. "Just make sure we don't fill cake in the cannons and confetti in the oven!" giggled Joy.

"You've heard of me?" I asked, my eyes glinting darkly. "Yes!" Joy giggled. "Riley used to have a My Little Pony phase at one point in time!" I settled back down and began drawing plans with the creature.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I" faint...hehe...I am Love...

I awoke to a shriek. I looked down and saw a peculiar new aspect to my body. I appeared to have become a mythical creature called a Human. Or something like that.

My skin was bright pink and my hair was like cherry red. You know like scarlett red? I had a red heart shape on my cheek and one on my chest. I frowned as I took in the gored appearance of that heart. I then glared at it as if it had offended me.

I snapped my fingers and I was fully clothed in somewhat of a gown. I looked in the direction of the scream. It was a purple male whom I assumed to be Scaredy butt... something like that... oh yeah..I remember! His name was Fear.

He appeared to have hit a red button that caused an alarm to awaken the person he was controlling. "NOT THIS AGAIN!" yelled a voice before being accompanied by a shriek... "RARITY!" I gasped. I rushed in there, only to find the element of generosity being glomped by a green female. I think she was called Gross... oh wait! My bad. She was Disgust....

I awkwardly backed up out of the room and rushed into the original one where I collapsed in dead faint.


End file.
